


The best friend I've ever had

by AuntieKuroNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They meet as kids, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieKuroNeko/pseuds/AuntieKuroNeko
Summary: "“Kakashi, this is Iruka. Iruka, this is my student, Kakashi” Minato was beside Kakashi in a second, holding the boy by his shoulders and smiling brightly, as if he was afraid the boy would run if he wasn’t there, “I want you to be friends”“He is a baby,” Kakashi stated, offended, “You want me to be friends with a baby. Why?”“I’m not a baby,” Iruka instantly replied, his lips forming a little pout before he had the brilliant idea of showing his tongue. Yes, that’ll teach him."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141





	1. Childhood friends

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fanfic to update, my brain decided to think about a new one. Welp.
> 
> 01/27 : Some corrections and a small addition at the end.

Iruka had a big stick of dango in his hand, chubby little fingers coated in sauce wiggled in the general direction of one paper lantern as he jumped in glee. He had never been so happy. His father secretly fed him food after food as his mother pretended not to notice. People smiled at him, they were singing in joy and the village was so alive.

So many colours, so many lights. So much food.

It was only his first festival and he was eager to see and touch as many things as possible, escaping from his father every time he could and running around, giggling all the way, dancing in between peoples legs. Then he would squirm and laugh when his mother caught him, without much difficulty, she would hold him tightly against her chest and kiss him until he was breathless.

His tiny hands would wrap around her neck and he would give her one single kiss in her forehead, her smile brighter than every lanter that decorated the streets.

“Come Ruka,” His father said, taking him and tossing him in the air, and making him land on his shoulders, “Let’s go see the fireworks”.

He screamed in joy, tossing his arms in the air and smiling at his mom. 

Never had the village seem a boy so lively, so full of love. People looked and instantly smiled at the scene, waving to the little one as he eagerly waved back. The family followed a dimly lit path, small Iruka now in his mother's arms. His blue Yukata contrasting with her pink one, both decorated with waves and little dolphins, his choice. She couldn’t say no.

His father, that for his chagrin had chosen a simple dark blue Yukata with no dolphins, led the way as they went up, getting farther away from the village and its people. The forest had little lights here and there, the animals ran to hide as they approached. Iruka let out a big yawn, hiding his face in his mother's neck and looking at her with big sleepy eyes.

“No sleeping now, love, I have someone I want you to meet,” She said as she pinched his cheek, he grumply lifted his head, trying to stay awake.

They walked some more minutes until Iruka could hear voices, it took him a while to recognize them and, when he did, he turned quickly in Kohari’s arms, a big smile grew in his face as the sleepiness went instantly away.

“Nato-Sam,” he screamed, squirming in his mother's arms until she finally let him go, he ran into the hokage’s arms without any ceremony, for him the man was simply a friend, not the all powerful fourth. 

“There he is,” Minato squatted and opened his arms, taking the boy as he all but jumped him, “How’s my little ninja going?”

“So full of sugar that I’m sure I’m not getting any sleep tonight,” Kohari answered for him, nudging Ikkaku accusingly.

“Hello Ruka-Kun, look at you. So dashing in your Yukata,” Kushina approached them, taking Iruka in her arms as soon as he gave his arms for her, “Here, we want you to meet someone”

She turned around and Iruka’s eyes showed his confusion as he didn’t see anyone there, then he looked down and saw crazy grey hair. He gigled. 

Funny hair.

“Kakashi, this is Iruka. Iruka, this is my student, Kakashi” Minato was beside Kakashi in a second, holding the boy by his shoulders and smiling brightly, as if he was afraid the boy would run if he wasn’t there, “I want you to be friends”

“He is a baby,” Kakashi stated, offended, “You want me to be friends with a baby. Why?”

“I’m not a baby,” Iruka instantly replied, his lips forming a little pout before he had the brilliant idea of showing his tongue. Yes, that’ll teach him.

“Minato-Sensei, please let me go home,” Kakashi voice was hopeless, as was he, he had no idea why his Sensei wanted him to _“be a kid and interact with some people, have some fun”_.

“You can go home after we see the fireworks, here, take Iruka with you,” Kushina set the little kid loose and Kakashi looked at her disapprovingly, he didn’t like babies, they were too...vulnerable.

“Ruka, why don’t you show Kakashi-kun how good you are at climbing trees?” His father encouraged, Iruka's face lit up and he looked at his mother expectantly.

“No climbing,” She gave his father a stern look, then she took a small bundle from her purse and offered it to him, “But you can sit at that big tree and share your cookies with him”.

Iruka had never taken something so fast as he took that precious package, he then looked full of uncertainty at Kakashi, the boy with funny hair, he looked like he wanted to run away.

The toddler inclined his head a bit to the side, studying the other boy with curiosity. He wore a mask, not a funny one as the others from the festival, a black one. His clothing looked like his father’s work uniform. Was this boy a ninja? Nice. 

Kakashi inclined his head back, like a curious puppy. Iruka made his decision, grabing at the other boy's hand and pulling him, asking no permission and accepting no negatives.

They would be friends.

Kakashi wanted to scream in despair.

~***~

“Do I really have to go?” Kakashi asked while studying every scape route there was. Of course he had none, Minato wasn’t the Hokage because of his looks.

“We did promise Kohari-Sama, didn’t we?” Minato said as if he had doubt, “We don’t want to go back on our word now, huh?”

Kakashi didn’t complain after that, honour was something very important to him and of course he wouldn't go back. He also knew Kushina-Sama was helping with the cooking and she would be so mad if he didn’t show up.

Iruka’s house looked like a civilian house. Weren’t his parents ninjas? Looking at the facade he could bet they had a big backyard and a swing. How peculiar. When they arrived something flew past him, Minato had a armfull of Iruka in no time.

Kakashi frowned, resting a hand in his stomach, it was hot and funny. Like it was dancing around his abdomen, it went away when Minato put the boy in the ground. Kakashi chose to ignore it, but got a bit close to _his_ Sensei.

“Kashi-Kun,” The boy had no respect for rank, seriously. And he was older too, “My mom says I have to show you my room” and then he grabbed his hand, it was the second time he might add.

Kakashi looked behind, begging for his Sensei help, then up, praying for divine intervenience when Minato betrayed him.

Iruka’s room was...well, it was different. The boy had toys everywhere, drawings glued to the walls and, was that a teddy bear? So many colors, no place to hide, no traps. So many blankets.

“I don’t want to see your room,” Kakashi finally pulled his hand away, he didn’t want to be there. It made him feel warm, unlike his own room. 

_His_ room was a ninja worthy room, and that was the _right_ type of room to anyone that wanted to serve Konoha. A bed, dark walls, _one_ blanket.

“Too late, you saw it,” Iruka giggled and Kakashi stared at him, how undignifying to be outsmarted by some kid.

“Well, but I didn’t want to,” he mumbled, turning away to find the adults, eat, and go promptly home.

“Do you wanna play ninja?” Kakashi froze, turning back to the child with a serious look on his face.

“You can’t play ninja,” He said with a chilling voice, Iruka’s eyes grew big and he draw back, the beginning of a pout in his lips, he was going to cry, Kakashi panicked, “ _Please don’t cry,_ ” he begged with a small voice, they would hate him if he made a baby cry, “ _I’ll play ninja with you, please don’t cry_ ”.

When Kushina finally went to the room to retrieve them for dinner a happy Iruka whore Kakashi’s hitaiate, a smile of pure joy in his face. Kakashi looked miserable.

Kakashi found out some interesting things that night, at the dinner table, he liked eggplant a lot. He also didn’t mind a little boy mimicking his every move.

~***~

Kakashi’s hands were dirty. No matter how much he cleaned it. He could still see the blood.

“Kakashi,” Minato’s voice brought him back to the moment. He had spaced out. He was so tired.

“Yes, Sensei?” They had crossed the gates, they were safe in Konoha. Kakashi relaxed a bit, but still hid his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want people to see how dirty they were.

“Lets go to Iruka’s house, he must miss you.”

“No, I want to go home and rest. Sensei, please don’t make me.”

“I heard Kohari’s was finally convinced to let him have his little garden, he must be eager to show you.”

Kakashi knew that, no matter what he used as an excuse, Minato wouldn’t change his mind. Would it work if he said that he didn’t want little Iruka to see the monster he was?

He followed his Sensei, a twisting sensation on his stomach, he wanted to run in the opposite direction. From the distance he could already see Iruka, waiting expectantly at the white wood gate that decorated the entrance to his house. The boy smiled brightly, running fast in their direction.

Kakashi stepped to the said, waiting to see the small boy jump to his Sensei arms. It was a surprise when his legs were hugged and he was tackled to the ground. He lifted his hands instantly, ready to defend himself from the threat. Warmith filled his chest as a small body shook, giggles filling his ears. 

His arms circled around Iruka tentatively, hugging the boy as he got up.

Minato was right, Iruka did want to show him his garden. And, as Kakashi helped to dig holes for the seeds, he found his hands busy and covered in mud. The blood was just a distant memory.

~***~

Iruka was fast, he had to be. His friend was a genius and experienced ninja. Either he was fast or he was caught. 

“Gotcha,” Kakashi landed on the branch at his side, a hand in his shoulder. Iruka smiled.

“Only because I’m tired”

“Yeah, sure” Kakashi laughed, Iruka was 5 now, soon he would have to stop using this excuse, “Gotta be faster if you want to become a ninja someday”.

“I’ll, you’ll see. I’ll be stronger than you,” Iruka answered, defiant.

“Please do,” Kakashi was suddenly serious, Iruka looked at him confused, he smiled at the boy and started to run, “I’m tired of winning” he shot back.

“You’ll see,” he could hear Iruka’s laugh as he ran after him.

~***~

Kakashi was nine now. Iruka was a six years old boy, happy and full of warmth. He had a loving family, friends, and a whole lot of things that Kakashi didn’t deserve. He was a soldier, built to kill and protect in battle. Not to play ninja with babies, nor plant eggplants. Playing tag in the woods wasn’t something a ninja should do.

Maybe if Kakashi had closed himself better, Obito wouldn’t be dead now. He wouldn’t have lost the closest thing he had to a brother. Maybe if he hadn’t accepted the love Iruka brought with him, the family dinners with the family he didn’t belong to, the picnics he loved so much. Maybe if he had been a better soldier, he wouldn’t have Obito’s eye.

He couldn’t have Iruka, he couldn’t have friends. Minato would have to understand that. Because he couldn’t bear to lose Iruka like he lost his dad. Like he lost Obito.

~***~

Iruka was seven when he saw Kakashi again, it was by chance. He was sitting on a tree, drawing, when he heard someone training. He approached carefully, looking at the boy in the clearing. He would recognise that hair anywhere.

“Kashi,” he all but screamed, the boy startled, looked straight at him and made to run. Iruka jumped quickly to his feet, ready to follow him, he didn’t have a lot of chakra control yet.

It was a nasty fall.

Iruka was face first in a rock, he could feel blood gushing down his face, he couldn’t breath.

Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt the floor disappearing beneath his feet. He blacked out before he heard Kakashi’s panicked screams at the middle of the hospital. When he woke up his mother was beside him, he had bandages all around his face, a new scar on his nose. His best friend nowhere to be found. 

~***~

Kakashi was eleven when he lost the last people he dared to be close to. Minato was gone, Kushina was gone. The last time he had seen Iruka the boy had a face full of blood because of him. Kakashi was a danger to foe and friends alike.

Iruka too had lost all that was precious to him. All alone in the world and lost he cried for someone to just hug him already. But there wasn't anyone. His parents were gone, the fourth and Kushina were gone. Even his house was destroyed. His best friend had left him, he didn't know why. Iruka missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy.

Kids giggles and screams of happiness could be heard all around him. They were in recess and had their lunches already. Well, not him. Iruka didn’t have anyone to make him a bento, so he was pretty hungry and had no energy to run around with the others. Not that the others would want him around anyway.

He didn’t care, he had a best friend that was way better than they were at playing ninja. Sure, he didn’t come around anymore, but he was probably training to become an awesome hero or something like that.

Iruka pushed his feet on the ground, letting go and swinging lightly. He was so hungry he felt his stomach twisting in his belly, it left him with a funny feeling on his throat, like when he wanted to cry. But he didn’t, really, crying is for babies. And if he did cry, there would be no one to hold him and make it stop. So there was no use.

He was alone.

He knew his parents weren’t going to come back and, to be honest, sometimes he feared Kakashi wouldn’t too. Maybe he was too weak and the other didn’t want him close. Maybe Kakashi was afraid he was angry because of the tree fall.

Iruka’s hand came up to scratch the dark scar on his nose. He wasn’t angry. Promise, Kakashi could come back now. He was going to close his eyes and he would be back. Anytime.

Because he was all Iruka had. It’s been two years now.

~***~

Iruka ran as fast as he could, the boys were getting close and they weren’t happy. It was the best prank ever. No way they were getting the paint off so easily. Everyone at school would see their bright pink hair. That’s what they get when they mess with Anko. 

Iruka really didn’t mind being picked on. He could give as good as he got. But they wouldn’t bring Anko into this, that's right.

He jumped into the next branch, ready to turn and follow another path, the one that could take him to the water. It would be easy to hide near the waterfall. He knew the place as if he lived there. 

He almost did.

His face hit something hard and he fell down, strong arms held his behind his back and just like that he was stuck. Two boys were in front of him, pink hair and angry faces. One of them held him tight, pulling his arms forcefully.

“You didn’t think you’d get away with this, did you?” The leader of the buch screeched out. His face was full of bandages as he clearly tried copying some older ninja.

“You definitely won't, this is permanent dye,” he shot back, “Looks good on you.”

The second boy lounged forward, Iruka was ready to kick and bite, but a big wave came washing over them, sending the boys floating against trees and bushes. Iruka giggled, struggling against the one that still held him. He finally got free, holding to a tree as the water passed them.

Iruka was quickly on his feet, already planning a scaping route. Then he felt someone at his back and turned quickly, ready to fight. His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped.

“Kaka-”

“Three against one isn’t very brave of you, huh?” Kakashi said with a bored voice, almost ignoring how Iruka was looking at him, like he was some mythical creature.

To Iruka he was, he was starting to believe Kakashi had never existed, until that moment.

“So you got a bodyguard now, Iruka?” Someone shouted snarkily.

“Hey, this is Hatake Kakashi, the friend kil...” Someone started whispering, Iruka turned immediately, sending a handful of shuriken in the direction of the voice, the boy shouted in surprise, falling to the ground in the haist to dodge.

“YOU STUPID, BRAINLESS, STINKY, PIECE OF GOOD FOR NO USE...” As Iruka shouted, in an outburst of rage, the boys - knowing when to retreat - ran. Dodging rocks and shuriken as they went.

Iruka was left breathless, anger still burning in his chest. He hated when people called Kakashi that, he just hated.

He turned, ready to see his friend again. Ask him all the questions he had, hug him, then beat him up for leaving.

Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Iruka was alone again.

~***~

Iruka was ten when the boys learned to leave him alone. His pranks were more and more elaborated now, his favorite target was the Hokage now. People liked when he disturbed the classes or did something funny. It felt nice to have some attention from his classmates.

The old man was always shouting his name around, making him clean his mess. Still, it was good fun. But maybe this time he went too far? He was being escorted all the way to the Hokage tower by Anbu. Boy, he was in for trouble.

The Hokage was at his room, arms crossed on his chest, glaring at Iruka as he removed each grain of sand from the floor, a ridiculous tiny broon. It would take all day. 

“Iruka, you are almost Genin now. You should know better.”

He rolled his eyes, he was tired of hearing the same old story speech. How he had to be more responsible, mature. And he was never going to be a good ninja or make friends if he didn’t learn respect. Well, guess what old rag, he didn’t have friends anyway, he was bad at school too, so nothing to lose, right?

“I know you are angry with the world right now and...”

“I’m not angry,” he stopped sweeping and looked at the man. Sarutobi gave him a gentle and patronising smile, approaching slowly.

“You are Iruka, is ok. I would be too if...”

“I’M NOT ANGRY,” He shouted, tossing the broon at the cough and getting up, hands closing into tight fists. He turned his face away when he saw genuine worry in the Hokage’s eyes. Then he ran.

The old man deflated, letting out a heavy sigh, he felt Hound leaving the shadows and made a signal for him to stop. Iruka needed time, he shouldn’t be followed.

“What am I doing wrong?” He whispered to himself, not expecting any answers.

It came anyway.

“He is not angry,” The Hokage turned, curious, it wasn’t usual for Hound to speak unless he was giving a requested report, the boy made no further comment, so Sarutobi asked.

“Go ahead. What do you think?” He used just a little autorit in his voice.

“He is lonely,” Hound almost whispered.

~***~

Iruka was lonely and it was entirely his fault. He’d done everything so he wouldn’t hurt the other boy, he couldn’t risk him. Not after his Sensei, not after Obito. Not after Rin. No, he should keep his distance and accept that love and family weren't meant for him. People like him were built to fight, to kill. Not to have friends.

Still, he couldn’t be as distant as he’d like. He already cared too much for the other. So he kept following him, watching him from a distance and protecting him as well as he could. From the world. From himself. He’d been following Iruka for all those years, making sure the boy was fine. Everytime he was home, the very few times he wasn’t on a mission, he was caring for Iruka.

He didn’t dare interfere unless it was extremely necessary. Only showing himself if he had too, and that had been one time, the hurt he saw on those big brown eyes was too much for him to bear. 

It wasn't easy, to watch as Iruka suffered, knowing all the while that all he needed to feel better was Kakashi's presence. But he couldn’t come close. He had this tendency to burn everything he touched to ashes. So how could he approach Iruka? He loved the boy, he wanted so much to be close, but he wasn’t going to be selfish. Iruka didn’t understand it right now, but maybe one day he would see that by being away, Kakashi was doing him a favor. Protecting him.

He should be grateful really. Maybe one day Iruka would thank him.

~***~

The third was in a funny mood this morning, very contemplative and, apparently, amused. He was acting the same way he did when he thought of some obvious response to a silly charade. Kakashi didn’t dwell on this, it was not his business anyway. He kept to himself, hidden in his corner, mingling with the shadows and almost bored to death.

He was quite surprised when the door opened and in came Iruka. A pout and a bruised ego on full display as an Anbu escorted him inside the room. The Anbu bowed to the Hokage and promptly left the place, as if he was running away from a bomb ready to explode.

“I didn’t do anything this time,” Iruka muttered, making very clear that he did, indeed, do something.

Hokage raised his brows, surprised to a point. He then waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject, he didn’t know what the boy had done, but he would find out eventually.

“Would you like some tea, Iruka?”

Shock, that was what Kakashi felt, his well hidden emotions escaping his grasp for a split second. He saw on Hiruzen's face that he noticed it. The old men ignored it in favor of smiling amused at Iruka’s utter confusion.

“You brought me here to have tea?” Iruka whispered almost to himself, then he glared at the Hokage, as if he had found out his evil plans, it could only be a trap, for sure, “Spit it out old man, you’re trying to make me speak. I won’t get near your funny tea.”

“Well then, the more the merrier” Hokage muttered, producing from his drawer in his table a box of cookies, pouring himself some tea and starting to enjoy the morsels with sincere delighty. Iruka hadn’t been dismissed, so he stayed, watching the delicious offer with contradictory interest.

“Is this some kind of joke? Or torture?” He asked, his hand going involuntarily to his stomach, Kakashi winced, the boy must be hungry.

“Is an invitation to tea, you can take it or leave it.” Hiruzen answered nonchalantly.

“Uh,” Iruka mused, “I’ll take it then.”

~***~

Tea with Iruka was becoming something of a routine for Hiruzen, they’d play Shogi, well, mostly Hiruze played while teaching Iruka, eat and drink tea. His planks were becoming a lot less frequent and less expensive to Konoha’s finances too. Asuma started to show up too, he’d stay as long as the cookies lasted.

It gave Kakashi a chance to be near Iruka without putting him in danger, it was both a blessing and a dagger to his heart. To watch without being even seen. Or so he tought.

“Is he always like that?” Iruka asked one day out of the blue.

“Huh? Who?” The third asked without taking his eyes away from the board.

“The Anbu at the corner, he is always there and doesn’t even move. Is creepy.”

“He is my guard,” Hiruzen looked at Iruka then, wise eyes watching thoughtfully, “How did you notice him?”

Iruka shrugged, as if detecting well hidden Anbu was routine for him, “Just did.”

“Hound,” the third called and Kakashi reluctantly let his guise fall, he didn’t like being seen, especially by Iruka, “Did you let your guard down?”

“No sir,” Kakashi answered impassively, he didn’t, not around Iruka. He couldn’t. If he let his defences down, maybe he would slip up. 

“Mm,” Kakashi took it as a dismissal, used to the Hokage few words, he hid again, on the roof this time. He missed how Iruka’s eyes followed him up, but heard Hiruzen’s chuckle, “You know Iruka, maybe you should train with Asuma sometimes.”

~***~

“Why don’t you join us, Hound?” 

It was a silly question, really. Hokage should’ve known it. How could he drink tea or eat with his masks on? 

How could he get so close to Iruka?

“Come out already Creepy, I’m tired of you hiding in the corner.” Iruka muttered, eyes glued to the board game.

Kakashi stared, not moving. Maybe if he didn’t move, they’d forget about him.

“Come Hound, I wanna see how Iruka manages against you. You are a genius after all, aren’t you?”

Iruka’s brown, full of life, eyes shot up. Shining with the perspective of a new challenge.

“Genious or not,” Iruka boasted, “I'll win”.

Kakashi definitely would win, he had no doubts about it. He panicked anyway.


End file.
